


【Jason中心】只因我們相遇(生日賀文)

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.劇情向，2019年8月16日，一個特別的日子，Jason生日，祝你生日快樂，你值得最好的一切。(該文首發於2019/08/16)2.Jason生日賀文，和我的Jason中心系列融入，但因為太多了我決定有些不標註哪些出自哪一部了。3.混合漫威宇宙，主要是Arkham Knight在漫威，Jason平時還是在和蝙蝠家族玩，沒看過漫威沒關係，就當作是路過的無名英雄們(頂鍋逃)。4.Alljay向，OOC都是我的錯，我已經盡我所能在短時間內多補了幾部漫畫了。5.這是開放留言關鍵字並組合出一篇文的產物。6.全文共分3章。
Relationships: All Jason
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

看見一大早的電視報導說小丑又越獄的時候，Jason十分想推掉今天的所有行程，而這個想法在他打開門看見一個疑似Dick 的人穿著身刺客裝倒在地上時達到顛峰。他第一個反應是惡作劇，但轉念一想Dick就算要惡作劇也是男扮女裝噁心他（雖然就他那張臉怎麼也不會難看除非他畫了個大濃妝），不會選擇這麼像罪犯的裝扮。

看著對方昏迷不醒的樣子Jason知道該怎麼處理這個不可然垃圾了，但還沒來的及實施他就看見Roy穿著西裝綁著小馬尾捧了束玫瑰衝到他面前，剛好踩在躺在地上冒牌Dick的翹臀上，那翹臀結實有力的撐起了Roy使得他站在Jason面前能和他身高幾乎等同。

看著被Roy踩著的翹臀，Jason覺得如果紐約那位美國甜心和Nightwing比賽最佳翹臀他一定會果斷投Nightwing。

「嘿…Jaybird，我我我覺得今天天氣真好哈哈哈我訂了餐廳你要一起吃午餐嗎？」

看著Roy緊張又滿懷期待的眼神，誰能說不呢？不過Jason還是提議讓Roy先到餐廳等著自己晚點會前往，因為他還有一場必需赴的約，和Arkham Knight。對，他終於追蹤到Knight並和對方約好今天見面，他對Knight的真實身份有了猜測所以他想要親自確認，對方倒也爽快的答應見面也不問原因。

Jason在Roy帶著失望與期待與不捨（別問他是怎麼看出來的）的眼神下目送對方離開，然後他果斷拿著麻袋把地上的冒牌Dick裝起來，他決定這個就作為對Knight的見面禮，畢竟Knight無所不能，就算給他不明物應該也不會怎麼樣，反正對方都能在正義聯盟和神盾局的追捕下逃脫了，據說最近還有瓦干達的人在找他？

Jason是掐點抵達的，但等了一個鐘頭Knight依然沒出現讓他決定晚點通知去紐約開會的Tim將他們的下午茶之約改在紐約，這樣他才能順便去趟紐約亂搶打鳥的轟炸幾個他查到的疑似Knight的資產，反正都是罪犯集中營毀了幾個讓世界更美好。不過當他抬頭看見紐約新聞直播時他就知道對方為何爽約了，

因為一群外星人選擇在這風和日麗的一天入侵地球，第一站還選了紐約。

「情況就如各位所見，復仇者聯盟的眾人正在努力抵禦敵人，但是戰況……天啊！那是Arkham Knight嗎！？」

只見畫面中Knight在Iron Man被擊飛的當下踩著對方的盔甲借力躍上幾乎有他三倍大的敵人頭頂，然後迅速的在對方頭上按了炸彈跳遠時瞬間爆炸，

典型的哥譚義警們的慣用手法。

「嘿！小貓咪!可不可以不要亂踩我盔甲，有點同伴愛好不好！」

Tony簡直要被Knight氣死，任誰在任務途中突然插入一人敵我不分的攻擊，最後要不是殺掉自己的任務目標就是綁走對方，即使好脾氣如Captain America也會發怒。不過氣歸氣，Tony還是想要讓Knight加入復仇者聯盟的，畢竟兩害相權取其輕，對方能差點氣死他也就能氣死政府和九頭蛇，尤其是在聽說對方毀了九頭蛇在西柏利亞的基地並帶走了所有冬日戰士後。

大家都忌憚Knight的軍隊，但Tony卻認為對方只是個誤入歧途的少年，只要給他點關愛對方就能給你全世界，不然你說說看Knight為什麼就只對Spider-Man這麼好，還不是因為對方給了他一個三明治吃。*(1)

要知道當他把Spider-Man收編進復仇者聯盟時對方跟他說這件事的時候他的表情一定是一臉踩到狗屎的樣子。誰會相信收買Knight只需要一個三明治，他給一座三明治行不行？但事實證明不行，因為Knight拒絕了他的三明治公司還幹掉了復仇者聯盟的任務目標。

另一邊，Tim今天一大早就出發前來紐約和奧斯本公司談合作，當然目的並不單純，根據消息顯示奧斯本企業在幫Knight製造武器，他這次是打著合作實則查案來的。只要順利，下午他就能愉快的和Jason共度午茶時光，到那時他就可以拿出他準備已久的禮物，他相信Jason一定會很高興，到時候他們還可以……！

就在Tim幻想美好未來時突然一隻外星人就這麼砸到他前面，抬起手發出不知名射線，Tim立刻回身按倒旁邊的奧斯本秘書然後將包裡的小刀射進敵人腦袋上，但那個外星人只是吃痛的嗷了聲便衝了過來，他只好把秘書推到一旁引誘敵人追來。逃脫途中Tim自高樓望下看見外星人不斷從一座建築湧出，而復仇者聯盟雖然已經即時救援卻仍然無法控制場面，情況危機時Knight出現了，他率領旗下的傭兵參與戰鬥救援，而其中最受注目的就是Deathstroke和Winter Soldier。

Captain America顯然也看見了，他一邊戰鬥一邊接近WinterSoldier滿口Bucky小心Bucky危險的喊，活像對方是個無知三歲孩童而不是個強化冬兵似的，讓Bucky直接模仿Knight的無差別掃射，反正領頭敵我不分那手下也要好好遵循理念。

「你他媽離我的手下遠點，冷凍冰棒! 」

「注意言辭，男孩，Bucky才不是你的手下!」

當Tim接近戰場中心時就看見Captain America和Knight吵了起來，天曉得他們為什麼在這麼危機的情況下還能邊打怪邊懟對方，然後他們倆就同時被一個外星大塊頭砸飛，方向剛好是已經換成Red robin套裝的Tim那裡，而Tim一點也沒有接住他們的打算一個閃身冷漠的看著他們摔到牆上。

「咳…看樣子你的奧斯本之遊泡湯了。」

Knight起身隨手拍下砂石後開口，聽見他的話Tim暗自吃驚，對方不單瞭解他們的身手、任務、就連行程和真實身份也瞭解，不過這感覺怎麼那麼有既視感呢？就在Tim還想深入思考時Deathstroke的話語打斷了他的思路。

「Knight，這些外星人源自一個傳送門，根據Killmonger*(2)傳來的消息，有一個外星指揮官手上有著能夠關閉的裝置。」

聽見Deathstroke的話Knight、Redrobin及Captain America同時動身，Captain邊跑邊通知隊友們盡快取得開關，他知道一但落入Knight手中就永遠無法回收看管或是摧毀；至於Tim則是認為帶回Titan或是正義聯盟研究敵人真正的目的才是最好的保護方式；而Knight，說實話他只想關閉這東西，沒別的想法。

最後戰鬥終於在裝置被Bucky關閉並帶走時結束，意料之外的是民眾傷亡人數在Knight帶領其傭兵團加入後歸零，這也更讓Tony堅信一定要收攏騎士的想法，不知道對方喜不喜歡甜甜圈？

Tim則在戰鬥結束後立刻跑回奧斯本公司打算取回自己的公事包，卻沒想到剛打開就發現裡面要給Jason的禮物不見了，然後他就接到Jason更換約會地點的電話也因此沒注意到幾個街頭外的Knight正拿著他的禮物和硬碟坐上車揚長而去。

對於Red robin的本事Knight還是佩服的，對其憎惡也在後期因為Batman的原因消失，有著的只有無盡的悔意與歉意。當然這些的前提是在他的世界裡，就目前來說Red robin的情報網是真的很好用，所以Knight早就計畫要偷走對方的資料庫了，等對方發現自己藏在暗扣裡的硬碟丟失並追蹤到時大概也已經在垃圾桶了。至於拿走禮物，那是因為那上面寫著給Jason Todd，反正又沒有寫要給哪一個Knigh也就不心虛的順手牽羊了。

位於哥譚的Jason看完整場新聞時也剛好喝掉最後一口咖啡，他拿起麻袋準備把這個偽Dick扔進警局，有鑑於除了Knight那以外扔哪邊好像都不對。不過沒想到當他一踏進小巷麻袋突然破開，準確說是從裡面被劃開，即使Jason已經立刻做出反擊但對方手套上的利爪還是劃傷了他好幾處，而且速度極快的再次攻來，Jason拔刀不及只好生生用手抓住對方的手掌以一種兩敗俱傷的方式制住雙方。

就目前情況來說Jason正處於不利的狀態，那個有著和Dick相同的臉的人雙手按在Jason依靠著他刺入的手爪而抓住他的手上，雙腳則分別以一種正常人難以辦到的姿勢卡住Jason的雙腿使他無法動彈。

然後那名危險人士靠近了Jason臉開口：

「我覺得我好像在哪裡見過這張臉，比如我應該稱為弟弟的某個失敗品上？聽著，你現在有兩個選擇，一個就是死，另一個則是回答我的問題。」

「在問別人問題之前你應該先自我介紹！」

Jason出其不備的啟動衣服裡的電擊裝置，但對方卻似乎早有預感般的一個輕盈的後空翻閃避了這一招，簡直比Nightwing還棘手，就在Jason打算拔槍轟到讓對方至少只剩一口氣時一個聲音打斷了他。

「嘿……Jason，居然能在這裡見到你，我真驚訝!」

驚訝你個頭，Jason看見來人翻了個白眼，對方叫做Sky，是自己有一次到某間學校臥底為了查清毒品流向時認識的，而且更有緣的是毒品流向的酒吧也剛好是對方打工的地方。自從有次Jason救了不小心捲入黑幫火拼的Sky後，對方就自以為隱蔽的跟蹤他，如果不是他阻止，Damian大概早就把對方削成泥拿去丟大海了。

「這裡看起來真和平，一點也不像我的世界，畢竟哥譚沒人不認識Talon，也沒人不畏懼Owlman的威嚴。」

偽Dick在觀察完Jason他們後開口，對方身手不凡所以不畏懼自己倒好說，但那個一看就只是個普通人的傢伙也對自己的存在毫無知覺這就有意思了。Talon-Dick知道自己已本該已經死了，雖然不知道為何出現在這裡，不過跟隨Owlman多年他也早就明白平行宇宙的多樣性，那樣的話自己死而復生並來到這裡也不是不可能。

Talon-Dick明白自己需要更多情報於是他轉身就跑，一旁的Jason從他口中的訊息判斷出這個人的危險程度果然是需要扔給Knight或交給Batman的級別後打算追上但被一旁的Sky拉住了手，如果不是和Bruce的約定，他發誓一定要宰了這個跟蹤狂，Jason內心憤怒表面也憤怒的想。

「呃…你受傷了，我只是想幫你!」

聽見Sky的話，Jason低頭看了下自己身上的狀況，不看還好一看才發現上衣早就被劃的傷痕累累活像個剛從野獸撕咬中逃脫的受害者，他看了眼時間發現和Roy約定的時間也快到了，而那個偽Dick早就不見蹤影，只好先接受Sky的邀請去對方認識的服裝店換身衣服。

他們離開後附近的一家咖啡店，正和Kate喝咖啡的Barbara迅速放下遮擋在臉上的菜單掏出手機傳訊息給Dick告訴他Jason全身衣服被劃破還跟著一個不知到哪裡來的野男人走了，至於接到訊息的Dick會有多慌亂多瘋狂她一點也不在乎，因為她和Kate晚點就能再次見到她的寶貝男孩。

換了身衣服的Jason看起來就像時下流行雜誌的封面少年，一路上被人關注伴隨的口哨聲都快讓他麻木了，之所以沒幾個人上前搭訕還要多虧於Sky一路上放射的死亡眼神，雖然還是有幾個不長眼的不過通通被這位護花使者給解決了，別看他老是跟蹤Jason，為了有足夠的體力他可是天天練拳擊。

當他們終於抵達餐廳裡Roy訂下的包廂並就座後，Jason看見Roy的眼中充滿著這野男人是誰的控訴，別問他是怎麼看出來的，然後Sky溫柔的和Roy彼此介紹了下便開始用餐，三人全程貫徹了食不言的優良教養。

就在等待甜品送上來的期間，Jason假借廁所之名跑去打開手機分別發送了訊息給Tim和蝙蝠家族，給Tim的當然是下午茶之約的更換地點，至於蝙蝠家族的則是關於那位偽Dick的訊息，並無視Dick對於他身邊的野男人是誰的質問準備回到包廂結束這場午飯。

另一邊Jason剛走Roy立刻拋下餐具撲到Sky面前抓起對方的衣領。

「你居然還敢出現在Jaybird面前，你以為我不知道你的房裡貼滿了跟蹤他偷拍的照片嗎?」

「那又如何?你們都已經拆夥了不是嗎?雖然我不知道究竟發生了什麼事不過自從我不再在他身邊看見你後，他就一直孤身一人，你有什麼資格說我呢?」

就在他們兩個從互相揭短對方進階到互扯頭髮衣服(為了不留下疤被Jason發現)滾到地上時，一個敲門聲拉走他們的注意，抬頭一看，是穿著便服的Bart。

「呃…Roy你一直連繫不上所以我就親自來找你了，不過現在看來我是不是打擾你們了?」

迎著Roy說「不」的怒吼，Bart聳了聳肩，要不是任務來的突然他也不會特地四處奔波召集Titan，然後當他看見迎面走來的Jason他突然想到一個不會讓Tim不得不對下午茶之約爽約的方法了。

「嘿!Jason，你還記得我嗎? 」

「呃…我猜是的?上次遊樂園那個鬼屋前……」*(3) 

「不!我相信你見過我的另一面也只見過那一面，就在雲霄飛車附近，對，絕對沒有在鬼屋前，我根本沒有靠近過鬼屋!」

看著Jason那雙漂亮的碧眼Bart堅決不承認自己就是害對方撲到Batman懷裡的罪魁禍首並開始他的勸誘計畫。

「我很抱歉打擾你們，不過我們有工作上的事必須帶走Roy，當然Tim也會在，我記得你和我們的工作差不多不知道你有沒有興趣…一起?」

一旁的Roy早就爬起來打開手機查看他忽略的Titan訊息，上面的緊急任務是追回被Winter Soldier帶走的外星裝置並送至正義聯盟，Red robin已先行前往，途中可能會遇見復仇者聯盟和Knight旗下的傭兵團也因此Bart必需召集所有成員，畢竟三方如果爆發衝突其棘手程度絕對是高等級。

就在Sky想開口說點什麼的時候Roy一個轉身迅速敲暈對方並塞到包廂的置物櫃裡，末了還拍拍手一副扔掉一個大型垃圾的樣子。

「我這不是覺得他不應該知道太多嗎?」

面對Jason和Bart的眼神，Roy攤著手說，並走向Jason拉起他的手準備帶他一起去車上。說實話他挺害怕Jason拒絕和他們一起出任務，他只想和他的Jaybird再待久一點，不論是以任何形式，只求上天再多給他一點陪伴他的機會。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------

*(1)出自我的中心騎士系列，作為騎士-1裡有提到。

*(2)出自漫威黑豹，ErikKillmonger，黑豹反派，我最喜歡的漫威角色!!誰敢傷害他我要讓騎士去揍他(不)。

*(3)出自中心系列的說三次我愛你，神助攻Bart小天使(不)。

\------------------------------------------------------

寫完第一部份我就快不行了，真的，非常好玩但殺死的腦細胞量也是高等級的!

話說我研究玩利爪大哥後就…很喜歡…嗯…以後想經常帶他玩!


	2. Chapter 2

另一邊，哥譚的某個咖啡店。

當Knight終於抵達和Jason約定的咖啡店時，意料之中並沒有見到對方的身影。他拉下紅色帽兜，臉上戴著眼鏡、左臉頰貼了一大塊膠布的樣子吸引了不少人的目光，當然關注的點是他的長相和周身的陰鬱氣質，畢竟在哥譚誰的身上能不有點傷呢?

他坐的位置和Jason原本等待他的位置一樣，然後點了杯咖啡便打開電腦開始查看從Red robin的硬碟裡搜來的訊息，看到一半他的餘光掃到了那份禮物，他拿起禮物小心翼翼地拆開包裝，裡面是一本看起來十分舊的手工書。

從外觀可以看出對方一直有很好的珍藏著，裡面的內容是Robin的各種報導與和Batman打擊犯罪時的照片，每一篇都十分完整的寫下了事件始末(當然是指事件主因和結果，過程他不可能知道)，Knight看出了這些報導全都是二代Robin的事蹟。

Knigh是知道三代Robin曾經很崇拜自己的這件事，那時他在自己的世界裡帶著Tim和Barbara逃亡時也有過那一小段彼此交心閒聊的時光。不過他倒是沒想到這個世界的Tim對二代Robin的執著程度如此之深，然後他翻到末頁時上面一段話吸引了他的注意。

──我一直都明白那就是你，不論你曾做過什麼、經歷過什麼，如今我們擁有彼此，這份信任名為永不言棄。

Knigh闔上書默默將其包好，讓它看起來像從未被打開過一樣，然後他摀著雙眼試圖放空自己好讓自己的內心不為任何事動搖。

相似而不同的過去，在那轉捩點之後他們不同而相似過去、相似卻不同的未來，他們了解對方的想法，卻在走著和對方不同的路。在經歷過那個轉捩點之後，Knigh選擇怒火與復仇最後自我放逐，而Jason同樣選擇怒火與復仇但最終卻選擇愛與回歸。

此時一個人用手指輕輕敲了下桌腳打斷Knigh的思緒，抬頭一看對方居然和Dick長了張相同的臉，沒錯，他就是去而復返的Talon-Dick。

Talon-Dick本來是想找原先那位套自己麻袋的人問清楚一些事，但當他回到小巷時誰也沒找到，剛打算駭入附近的監視器追蹤倒沒想到被眼前這人吸引了目光。對方的眼中只有冷漠且周身散發著格格不入的氣息，但Talon-Dick就是從中看見了和自己曾經同樣的心情，那種被信任的人背叛、發現真相的絕望與痛苦的掙扎，種種情緒讓他不由自主被對方吸引，所以初到異世身無分文的他立刻決定他跟定這個人了。*(1)

在Knigh看過來時，Talon-Dick立刻用一種可憐兮兮的眼神開始他的影帝表演。首先他說自己被人套了麻袋醒來後發現自己失憶了，然後又說自己什麼也不記得但覺得Knigh給他的感覺很熟悉，最後說自己又餓又渴，於是他得到了Knigh為他點的一份餐點。

當然對方說的話Knigh一個字都不信，可是他就是無法拒絕Dick那張臉。於是Talon-Dick一邊吃著薯條一邊觀察對面的Knigh，他看見Knigh那雙的藍眼中透著綠色，在陽光的折射下像琉璃那般剔透的反射一切的同時又像什麼也進不了他的眼，對方心不在焉的看著窗外的路人，然後突然接起了手機。

「…Slade…Bucky不能處理好嗎？……我不認為…Titan？嘖，好吧，就照你說的，我現在回去。」

Knigh放下電話抬頭撇了眼那個偽Dick，對方一副把垃圾食品吃的像大餐的樣子和Dick更像了，讓他不自覺的想起自己那時和Dick逃亡時的生活，可是他不能留下對面這個。他剛剛接到Slade的電話，復仇者聯盟和Titan已經接近他們的基地了，八成是在Bucky不知道的情況下給他裝上了追蹤器。

Knigh雖然對外星軍團沒興趣，但如果能研發外星武器之類的對他也有益無害，現在各地都在忌憚Knigh的軍隊而沒有時間去針對復仇者或正義聯盟，這也正是他要的結果。

「你要拋下我嗎？」

Knigh收拾好東西起身的那一刻Talon-Dick立刻扔下薯條雙手抓住對方的手腕，使出他最楚楚可憐的表情看著Knigh只差流出幾滴眼淚。

「放手！」

「我不！」

「我沒有義務照顧你！」

「可是我只有你啊！」

——Jason，我只有你了。

恍惚間Nightwing的話語從遙遠的彼端傳入耳中，那份悔意和愧疚幾乎要再次將他逼瘋，Knight知道他早已無法拒絕這個Dick的請求，只因為他對那個有著同張臉的人有著無盡的感謝與歉意。

「如果你敢背叛我，我就殺了你，跟上。」

一聽見Knight的話Talon-Dick立刻收起表情展露笑顏，幾乎要將Knight的雙眼閃瞎，他帶著Talon-Dick快速走到Erik Killmonger的車上，對方一接到Deathstroke的電話就開車來接Knight了。

「我以為你是去和Red Hood約會，但現在看起來你帶回了一個危險分子。」

一聽見Erik的話，Talon-Dick立刻換上最真誠最無辜的眼神看著Knight，而Knight只能揉了揉額頭要求Erik少說話多開車，Erik只好自己多分點心神留意那個危險人物，他的直覺不斷提醒他那人的危險幾乎讓他想立刻穿起戰裝。

另一邊跟著Roy他們來到郊區的Jason正在潛伏中，當他發現復仇者聯盟也在時就知道為什麼要全員集合了，且不說讓Tim一個人潛入Knight的基地有多危險，就算整群Titan來也不一定能在三方戰鬥中討到好處。

「嘿，Tony，你確定追蹤器顯示在這裡？我覺得我們比較像入了虎穴！」

Hawkeye話剛說完，眼前漸漸出現一個人影，來者的雙手上有著利爪，穿著身緊身衣，那張臉只要是對變種人有所瞭解的都見過，那就是Wolverine。

「哇喔!那邊那個狗狗，乖，你應該回狗窩待著而不是出來咬人！」

Tony在躲過對方一爪子後大喊，說實話他們以為Knight的手下只有傭兵和罪犯 ，天曉得為什麼連變種人也有，而且還是這麼難對付的。

Jason他們則趁著復仇者聯盟他們對付變種人和傭兵團的時候潛入埋藏在地下的基地，說實話Jason很好奇Tim到底是為什麼選擇從這麼小的排氣口進去的，不過他們運氣也沒有多好，因為迎接他們的是紅色緊身衣的變種僱佣兵。

「賓果！Deadpool我真是太太太開心了！剛出場就見到大魚了！」

「Kid Flash，你先去支援Red robin，我和Arsenal先對付這傢伙，他很難纏。」

Kid Flash聽完猶豫了0.1秒就決定服從指示，他們此次的任務是帶回外星裝置而非和敵人起衝突，但如果自己速度足夠將裝置帶走那麼隊友們要撤離也較為容易。

不得不說雖然Deadpool擁有超強再生能力，但對方本身的傭兵技巧加上Knight針對超級英雄的分析與指導，對方應付Jason和Roy完全不占下風。子彈和爆炸對他不起作用，電擊某方面對Deadpool就像撓癢癢只是痛了點，如果不帶著殺死對方的攻擊方式幾乎很難牽制對方。

「嘿，紅色小小鳥，你知道當我看見Arkham Knight出現在我面前我有多──激動嗎？多元宇宙！多麼有趣多麼危險，不過──」

Deadpool突然開口並停下差點斬掉Roy手臂的刀後躲開Jason的子彈，用一種像小孩在對父母興奮說著學校趣聞一般的動作張開雙手揮舞繼續開口。

「其實我超級擔心！你知道嗎，他那邊的Batman正在找人！Deadpool知道的你們（讀者）也知道對吧！他會找來的，很快，然後蹦的，我們這裡的世界也會死光光。說實話就算有超強再生能力也是有弱點的，真可怕！唯一能阻止這些的就只有你了，來吧小小紅鳥，你是最幸運的那個…哦，應該說至少比Knight幸運不是嗎？看看他那陰陽怪氣的樣子，Deadpool好怕怕啊！」

聽著對方的胡言亂語，Jason一時不知道該怎麼應對，只能說對方是個神經病，但和神經病（小丑）打過交道的人都知道，有些時候這些話語中暗藏著真正的指引危險。

「Knight的命令是什麼？他並不要你殺了我們對嗎？」

扶起Roy，Jason試探性的開口，他基本上已經確定Knight就是平行世界的自己，但從對方大舉招兵買馬的行動來看，對方持有一支很危險的軍隊但又沒打算統治世界。所以，他的世界到底怎麼了？他想防範…或是躲避什麼？

「其實Deadpool是歸Deathstroke管的，他的命令是殺光光啦！但大家都知道Knight不殺英雄所以根本沒人聽他命令，哦這個大家是指那個Knight粉絲團和讀者！」

「那就別擋道! 」

Jason出其不備的衝上去閃過Deadpool的刀將Roy偷偷遞給他的重力箭插進Deadpool的小腿然後啟動，接著抓起Roy往會合地點跑，Deadpool則因為重力箭一時半會趴在地上起不來。

「哦，Deadpool會被扣薪水的嗚嗚嗚，不過他們真的能夠阻止將屠殺Knight以外的人類視為己任的瘋狂Batman嗎？希望到時候能有我的戲份，也許我該偷看後面的劇本？」

當Jason他們趕到時Titan已經將場面控制的差不多了，不知為何除了對付復仇者聯盟的僱佣兵和Wolverine，以及他們所遇見的Deadpool外，看守裝置的只有Knight手下小嘍囉級別的罪犯，至於Winter Soldier在將裝置帶到這裡後便不知所蹤了。

「Red robin。」

「Red Hood？你怎麼在這裡？」

「Titan邀請？大概吧，所以情況如何？」

「順利，異常順利，我們並沒有遭遇Winter Soldier，這很不正常，聽Kid Flash說你們遇見Wolverine和Deadpool，這兩者只為了在前面攔住我們？而且裝置就是這個，一個簡單但確實是外星科技的裝置，Raven已經檢查過了。」 

「也許我們不應該想太多，只需要離……？」

「轉身，別動，不然那個裝置會瞬間爆炸並開啟傳送門，你不會想嘗試在不到一秒內帶離所有同伴的，小小Flash。」

Jason雙手舉起，然後慢慢轉身，他的後方Knight正舉著衝鋒槍對著他，旁邊還帶著那個偽Dick！

「Winter Soldier們已經鎖定你們了，我並不在乎和你們所有人一起死在這裡。」

「嘿，我想我們沒必要這樣，再說你先放了我鴿子！」

「是，我很抱歉。還有停下你的小動作，Red robin，那樣我就可以保證你們會平安無事的離開。……Raven是吧?我需要你…我要和Trigon做筆交易。」

騎士依舊舉著槍，但卻偏頭向後方的Raven詢問，只不過聽起來就像命令且內容十分危險。

「你知道和Trigon交易有多危險嗎？你瘋了嗎！？」

「我瘋了嗎？是嗎？你以為我是為了什麼才安排Deadpool與你見面？你見過他了，也聽見他那些瘋言瘋語了不是嗎？雖然雜亂無章但那確實是事實！我——我必須殺死他，我做不到，大家都死了只有我沒死！

我不能…我必須這麼做，必須付出代價，他必須死，我也必須…那是我的錯誤！我理應付出代價！」

Jason幾乎要被Knight氣瘋了，怎麼會有人想要和魔王做交易，雖然那個人某方面就是他，但並不代表他會這麼不知輕重。其實Jason很想詢問Knight究竟經歷了什麼，雖然隔著頭盔但他卻能感受到對方的情緒有多崩潰，他懷疑對方是不是去過瘋人院住了好長段時間才會如此。

「聽著，Knight，我們可以幫助你，我們都想幫助你，你也需要幫助。」

「你知道你的口氣聽起來就像他?那時候他也說過要幫助我，他確實幫助了我，但我傷害了他。我愛他勝過一切，但他死了，變成了…我不知道的東西……我知道你的事，我研究過所有人，你的善心讓我吃驚，畢竟我以為死過一次你會更瘋狂些。」

你沒死過? Jason很想這麼反問Knight，不過就在他準備再繼續開口和對方爭論時一聲巨響伴隨著吼叫聲，Hulk破牆而入直接將Knight搧飛撞上Jason，因為力道過大導致Knight一時半會沒能爬起來，而充當背墊的Jason直接昏了過去。

Titan們開始和Hulk纏鬥，Kid Flash優先帶走裝置卻和Scarlet Witch纏鬥上；而Red robin則一邊指揮的同時一邊和Black Widow周旋。

Talon-Dick看了看戰況，他先扭頭看向Roy，對方正在和Hawkeye比誰的箭射的快(Talon眼裡)，一旁的Red robin在和Black Widow調情(Talon眼裡)，而Knight已經被不知道從哪出現的Bucky背走，場上只剩下充當Knight背墊所以昏迷的Red Hood，於是他有了一個想法。

當Jason醒來時他發現自己雙手被反綁，腹部朝下的被固定在一台摩托車上，他開始在內心咒罵這個缺德人士綁人也不綁好，他被顛的快把中午和Roy一起吃的午飯都吐出來了。就在Jason因為嘴也被堵住所以內心咒罵不已時前頭騎著車的缺德人士終於在森林深處停下車，轉頭時Jason看見了Dick臉

又是那個偽Dick，Jason翻了個大白眼，說實話那張臉確實很好看，但不代表這時候看見會開心！偽Dick停下後把Jason固定著車子的繩索解開，完全不在乎對方直接被摔下車的怒視，開口:

「你聽。」

「嗯…哈…好棒!……啊！」

Jason聽見後臉先是發紅然後又尷尬的怒視對方，他覺得這個偽Dick腦袋有病，帶他來這裡就只是要聽別人做愛的聲音嗎？但他又不能破口大罵對方，他發誓要是他能動一定要打爛對方那張帥臉。

「你有雙漂亮的眼睛，裡面有著和騎士完全不同的景色。」

Talon-Dick一邊說著然後不顧Jason的扭動與抗拒將對方拉起按在車上，然後整個人壓上去，輕輕的用手由腰而上的隔著衣服撫摸對方的身體，最後停留在Jason的左臉上。

「他這裡，有一個烙印，刻著一個J，其實我第一眼看見你就挺喜歡你的，話說要不要來點摩托車上的情事呢？像他們一樣。」

就像是要附和Talon-Dick的話一樣，隔著幾棵樹後的男女尖叫伴隨叫罵的聲音更加忘我了，而傑森的身上也越來越熱。

「操！你個──！」

當Talon-Dick把Jason嘴裡塞著的布料拿下並將手伸進對方衣服裡時，Jason立刻破口大罵，只是還沒來的及罵完一個蝙蝠鏢差點刺中Talon-Dick要害。

那是Batman，但看起來又不太像，因為對方沒有披風但卻穿著風衣，不過他一開口Jason就知道對方的真實身分了。

「>TT<，給我離他遠點，你這個冒牌Grayson! 」

疑似長大版的Damian版本的Batman又朝Talon-Dick扔了幾個小道具但那氣勢是真的想置對方於死地，而沒有完全躲過蝙蝠鏢的Talon-Dick摀著傷口看了看對方的身手再看了下到手的鴨子，最後只好將鴨子拿起來扔向Damian版Batman，然後迅速躍上摩托車揚長而去。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------

*(1)根據我搜集而來的線索告訴我，利爪大哥全家永眠了，然後夜梟沒跟他說真相，最後才跟他我，然後他覺得生氣氣就走了然後就也永眠了...。(然後真相是什麼我還沒自己全看過一遍)


	3. Chapter 3

Damian解開Jason身上的繩索後先是一頓例行嘲諷，然後開始解釋他現在的狀況。早上他和Batman去了趟正義聯盟，然後有一群魔法師聯合其他反派開始搞事於是他也加入戰鬥行列，當事件終於結束後一個前來支援的魔法師給了他一根棒棒糖。

當然高傲如Damian是不會喜歡這種小孩子玩意兒，不過對方告訴他今天對他而言是特別的一天，這根棒棒糖裡有著祝福魔法，於是Damian勉為其難地收下了。

「等等，所以你就因為什麼祝福魔法吃了棒棒糖然後變成這樣? 」

「>TT<，沒人告訴過你打斷別人說話是很沒教養的事嗎，Todd?總之因為其他愚蠢的隊友碰撞了某些東西最後導致我不小心吃了棒棒糖，我現在的外貌是19歲，魔法只會持續到午夜0時。」

這是什麼灰姑娘劇情嗎?Jason想想但沒有說出口，畢竟以前只有10歲殺傷力就很兇殘了天曉得19歲是不是加成了9倍。

「我已經19歲，至少現在是。」

「呃…我看出來了，所以?」

「我現在成年了! 」

「所以…你可以獨自夜巡的意思? 」

看見Jason露出疑惑的眼神Damian一點也沒有嘲笑對方蠢的心思，以前因為年齡差異加上性格相仿，他和Jason的關係除了互相嘲諷外幾乎沒有其他相處模式。畢竟他們都不是會自艾自憐的性格，也不可能互相傾訴安慰，這也造就了他們不單見面次數少，連共患難的機會也幾乎沒有。

而如今他在大多數法定年齡上已經能夠算作成年人，他可以做很多事，當然可以的話他巴不得現在立刻抓著Jason的手衝去登記結婚。

「我可以做很多事，也可以為了你做很多事。

我和父親不一樣，Todd，我不曾參與你的過去，但未來我可以永遠陪著你。你會比我早死，我也會讓你比我早死，這樣你就不需要承受失去的痛苦。

魔法會消失，但我不會，這些話語也不會。」

Damian的眼神十分堅定，Jason彷彿看見那時候他因為婦女誘拐事件從莊園中醒來，準備離開時最後Bruce對他說話時的眼神，同樣是平靜與認真，但Damian的眼中比Bruce還多了些侵略與期盼。*(1)

「很多時候…說實話，我不認為我應該在這裡，我應該和Knight一樣，我猜那才應該是我的命運。但現在我終於明白為什麼Deadpool說我是最幸運的那個了。

Damian，我們都曾是Robin，我…Robin都愛著Bruce，這是我們唯一的共通點，也只有這個共通點。但Bruce不需要那麼多…這些…，所以我想，當有些時候你發現你該離開時，你就該離開，所以我離開了。」

天空中的烏雲遮掩了夕陽的光輝，使得本來照射在Jason臉上的暖色逐漸冰冷，連帶著Damian內心的柔軟都被驅散，餘下的只有一觸即發的怒火。

「──啊! 」

一陣淒厲的尖叫突然自兩邊傳來，Damian和Jason立刻警戒但卻無法判斷聲音來源，兩人交換了下眼神決定朝對方的反方向搜尋，畢竟在這種森林裡除了求救基本上不會有人在裡面亂叫。

當Jason走到一個有人跡的地方時他就發現自己的判斷錯誤，這是一個陷阱，他立刻轉身但還是快不過鬣狗早已瞄準撲上的動作。傻子都知道在這裡看見鬣狗是一件多不合理的事，但當他終於傷痕累累的殺死鬣狗後回頭就被一朵花噴了滿臉的昏迷噴霧，失去意識前他想到除了求救的人會在森林裡尖叫外，神經病也會。

Batman現在的表情就像是Superman已經跑去統治世界一樣，他走到暸望塔的落地窗前自上而下的看著地球，那裡有著他守護了大半輩子的東西，也有著他希望永遠珍惜的人，而其中他最珍視的寶貝被人奪走了，再一次。

10分鐘前暸望塔收到一個包裹指名要給Batman，Flash他們一看見簡直好奇的要死，幾個人偷偷摸摸地跟著他就是想偷看到包裹裡到底有什麼，於是Batman只好在眾目睽睽之下拆開。

裡面是一張小丑撲克牌，一根撬棍，和一個紅色的多米諾面罩。Batman一看見的當下立刻將包裹摔到牆上打開通訊器接通Damian的頻道。那時因為Jason的追蹤器位置距離Red robin他們戰鬥場地太遠，按理說Jason不可能在戰鬥到一半時獨自拋下Tim遠離戰場於是他讓自告奮勇的Damian前去支援。

「我不久前中了埋伏，正在尋找他。」

「Robin，是小丑，他抓走了Jason! 」

聽見Batman的話，Damian幾乎要瘋了。當他發現中埋伏時身邊有30多隻鬣狗，那些鬣狗就像被人命令般合作無間的攻擊Damian，當他最後脫險尋找Jason時卻發現對方早就消失在這片森林，追蹤器也被扔進河裡。

正義聯盟的人以及哥譚的義警們全都在尋找小丑的下落，但小丑彷彿人間蒸發似的沒有留下任何線索。

暴雨選擇在夕陽沒入地平線時降下，隨著轉涼的天氣大家的心情也沉至谷底，Tim拖著被Hulk砸傷的身體不斷查找線索四處奔波，幸好Roy和他一起不然他恐怕沒走幾步就動彈不得了。至於Damian已經瘋狂的在雨中尋找，而Dick也沒好到哪裡去，聽說他還不小心和Batman起了爭執，雖然只有一下下，但那也足以知道他內心有多崩潰。

「現在攻擊我並不是明智的決定，Batman。」

Knight站到正在搜尋街道的Batman後方開口，而Batman也確實停下了掏出道具的手，確實如果現在英雄們都找不到小丑，那眼前這位掌握的線索就可能是他們最後的救命稻草。

「哥譚總是在下雨，大家都對此感到習慣，但我卻覺得也許有天有人能夠讓它永遠天晴。那時我猜…Jason也是這麼想的，然後他遇見了你，於是他看見了永恆的晴天。」

不，是那孩子的眼中裝滿了陽光。Batman想這樣回答Knight，但他說不出口，因為他至今仍然認為一切都是他的過錯，他奪走了那孩子眼中的陽光使那孩子的雙眼盛滿了復仇與怒火。

「煙花易冷，繁華易逝，而你就是永遠不會熄滅的光，本該是如此。小丑比任何人都要明白你的本質和我們…和Arkham瘋人院的人沒什麼兩樣，但是你心中卻永遠存在著那一絲微弱卻又難以吹滅的光將這一切分割成截然不同的兩等份。

他在他該在的地方，你們選擇的地方，你一直明白的地方，他一直到了最後都在等你的地方。」

Batman立刻轉身跑向蝙蝠車並通知所有人前去中東，是的，一直到最後都在等待拯救的地方，再一次失之交臂是小丑最愛的把戲。

「我猜你非常喜歡他。」

司機Erik站在Knight的斜後方啃著李子邊說， Bucky挑的李子總是最甜美多汁並深受大家信賴，Erik決定回去時順便買點Tony Stark大力推薦的那家甜甜圈回去和對方再換點李子。

「不是他，也無法再擁有那份情感，一無所有的人連情感都不配擁有。」

聽著Knight的回答Erik只是聳聳肩轉頭去開車，說實話他們都已經習慣Knight時不時的中二發言，但大家都很清楚這個年僅18、19歲的少年所經歷的一切絕對不是他們任何一人所能理解的。

「如果可以，我也想再一次哪怕只有一秒，我想告訴他……。」

大雨逐漸停下，而Knight的話語也隨著雨聲越來越低，直至消失。

小丑確實是想故技重施，但他沒有料到的是Jason胸前的發電紅蝙蝠雖然已經為了對付Talon-Dick使用過一次不過還有剩餘電量，所以還沒來的及虐打對方的小丑就被電暈了。可是那之後因為Jason的道具早被Talon-Dick給搜括走了所以現在兩人都在倉庫中一個昏迷不醒一個盯著倒數計時的炸彈。

也許這就是命運? 這裡的一切如此相似，這個炸彈和當年炸死他的那個長的一模一樣，並且依照時間推算Batman這次仍然會來不及抵達。不過這樣也好，Jason扭頭看了眼旁邊的小丑，他想著如果要死至少和仇人死在一起會好一點。

但Jason的苦中作樂沒有實現，因為就在炸彈剩下10秒時Flash撞進了倉庫裡以最快的速度將炸彈帶離，隨之而來的是其他正義聯盟的人。Jason在獲救之後被Nightwing抱了個滿懷，對方一直重複說著太好了，聲音顫抖的像個破爛的複讀機。

一切就此塵埃落定，小丑又被關回瘋人院，而Batman居然破天荒的向所有參與尋找Jason的人道謝，讓正義聯盟的人全都露出慈祥和藹的眼神看得一旁的Titan們毛骨悚然。

後來Jason被帶回了莊園，如果不是擔心Alfred他確實想回自己的安全屋好好待著休息，但讓老管家露出安心的眼神才是首要任務。當他回到莊園時Barbara和Kate她們正在廚房忙著，老管家欣慰的邀請Jason一起加入料理製作，所以他就在Dick他們的目送下進了廚房。

「男孩，一切還好嗎?」

Barbara溫和的開口關心並把手上的麵粉遞給Jason，她和Kate在聽見對方失蹤時也瘋狂尋找，雖然現在看起來十分冷靜但天知道在真正親眼看見對方毫髮無傷前她們有多心驚膽戰。

「呃…還不錯?我想。」

「那就好，大家都很高興，幸好你沒事，Jason。」

幸好我們趕上了，幸好沒有再次失去你，這是Barbara未說出口的話，不過也不需要說出口，因為大家都是同樣的想法。

廚房裡的氣氛十分和諧，由Alfred掌廚，其他人為輔合作無間的完成一道道菜，這令Jason回想起以前纏著老管家學習料理的時候，那時是多麼無憂無慮。

後來他們一起吃了晚餐、玩了各種遊戲，其中國王遊戲裡最倒楣的就是Bruce，天曉得為什麼在運氣類型的遊戲中他總是最弱勢的，大概幸運值都點到魅力去了吧。

然後大家一起分了蛋糕，蛋糕在被老管家端出來時Dick直接撲到Jason身上大喊生日快樂，然後Tim他們則紛紛掏出禮物。說起來Tim的禮物在回莊園前突然被Bucky拿來扔向他，幸好他沒有以為是暗器不然那禮物就毀了，不過他還是把禮物拿到蝙蝠洞反覆確認了20次最後得出了禮物完好無損且沒有被動過手腳的結論。

Jason這時才知道原來今天是他的生日，雖然是不和平的一天，不過看著眼前的家人，即便毫無血緣關係他們只因相遇而相聚於此，有著比血還濃的羈絆，那是多少人一生求而不得的相伴與相知相許。他沒有選擇當場把禮物拆開，其他人也不介意，他們都知道他是個感性的人，生日當天把壽星弄哭可不好玩。

午夜0時終於到了，灰姑娘Damian也失去魔法變回10歲小孩，他一變回來的第一句話就是要求重拍一張全家福，其他人紛紛舉雙手贊成。但後來拍了不只一張，因為Dick提了要求後其他人也紛紛提了很多，最後就像拍攝生活照一樣拍了幾十張，不過看老管家的眼神想來那些照片都會成為莊園最美的風景之一。

今天的夜巡由蝙蝠群英會代勞，所以大家都回到房間休息，就在Jason打開房門時，Bruce突然在走廊叫住他並用眼神意示他跟上。

然後他們一起到了莊園外的小山丘上，連綿雨後潮濕的夜使微風夾帶著青草與泥土的味道，一切一直到現在都未曾改變過，和那時的靠在蝙蝠車上吃著漢堡的時候一樣。

「你餓嗎?」

一瞬間Jason分不清回憶與現實，同樣的話語、同樣的人。Bruce老了，眼尾的皺紋逐漸明顯、剛毅的臉上鋪滿了滄桑，即使依然健壯且充滿生氣，但仍給了Jason一種恍若隔世的感覺。

犯罪小巷的Jason Todd、Robin的JasonTodd、Red Hood的Jason Todd，管他的!此刻的Jason什麼也不想去想，他只想吃著對方的給他的辣熱狗，和Bruce一起坐在不知何時擺放在這裡的座椅，就只是安靜的待在一起。

夜空佈滿星辰進入了Jason眼中，男孩成長為少年卻沒有足夠的時間給予他成為大人的機會，但如今他卻因為奇蹟而回到這裡。Bruce成為Batman後那些無數的黑暗歲月中，最耀眼的光芒從來都是他的家人們，其中最美麗也最溫暖的那一顆，對他而言一定是眼前的男孩。

只因我們相遇-完

\-------------------------------------------------------

*(1)出自中心系列死神的鐘聲，總之就是，重點是眼神不是事件。

\-------------------------------------------------------

當我準備讓大少出場時發現，喔，有人點利爪大少，然後沒有普通大少...!!!(瞪大雙眼)

本來還有很多想描述但說實話這樣我就要一直永遠寫下去了!!所以我們還是覆蓋這張牌結束這回合，作為評論者的大家的期待都進入了我的劇情裡，以後也還會繼續出現，感覺真是太棒了!


End file.
